


Untouchable Feeling

by RanMiyashita



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, Melancholy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanMiyashita/pseuds/RanMiyashita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reference from Kamen Rider Gaim EPISODE 38.<br/>WARNING SPOILER INSIDE FOR EVERYONE WHO HAVE NOT WATCH THIS EPISODE :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouchable Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Ah this is my first work in English, and my second work after Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (with Marvelous x Joe) in Indonesian. XD  
> I admit that I still have a LOOOT OF mistakes, especially with my English. I wish you can understand, and correct me if I'm wrong in spelling or grammar. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my work, and enjoy :D
> 
> SHOUNEN AI INSIDE.  
> IF YOU HAVE AN ALLERGY AND DISLIKE SHONEN AI STORY, I ASK YOU TO CLOSE THIS PAGE HUMBLY. 
> 
> KAMEN RIDER GAIM.  
> COPYRIGHT BY TOEI.  
> This story is fiction only made by fan, and there's no connection with actor's real life.

 

“Go ahead. I’ll let you go. Run along with your tails between your legs!”

.

..

... 

Those sentences were clearly heard from Mitsuzane’s lip.

While I tried to convince Kazuraba to fall back, this fool even tried to stop me, chanted the name of Micchy, and forced me to return for the sake of Mai.

I was powerless to hear his chatter, until I pulled this fool forcibly to stay away from Mitsuzane and retreat from the fight.

 

“Damn it, Kaito! Why’d you stop me?!” Kazuraba are holding onto my hand, looking at the fully eyes upset.

“He’s not the Mitsuzane Kureshima you knew!”

“What do you mean?!” His expression changes, he looks at me with a look of curiosity.

 

Kazuraba, stop that naive eyes! Why do not you ever want to listen to me?!

I take a breath, dampen the feelings of anger, and reverse my back. In this case, only I can see this problem objectively, I have to calm down.

 

“Did you not realize when you fought him?! That was the strength of one who has cast aside all doubts. All his fear and hesitation is gone.

He’s world apart from his former self, and….”

 

I am silent for a moment. Eager to go ahead with about of what to tell him, but I do not really want to say. Whether Kazuraba will now listen to my words?

We stare at each other's eyes. His face did not change at all. His eyes seemed to show that, ...Mitsuzane is more important than me.

Then, for of what I am resist the urge to tell him? In order to think better and hope Kazuraba finally hear my words? Ah! THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE!

 

“He’s crossed a line he can never come back from.”

Kazuraba, do you finally understand?!

 

"... .Mai ..." Kazuraba mumbled.

 

I realize if Kazuraba does not think of me at all. Let alone that, my words even though he would never heard. Despite every effort I show you in various ways,

... He is not conscious of it. No matter how hard I scream, it was pointless. I do not have a place, even a little bit at the end of his heart.

Try to hold it tough, I approach Kazuraba.

 

"Nothing can be do for now. We must develop strategies. "

"I think there is no other choice, we inevitably have to accept the Ryouma’s offer ..."

I nod,  as well as Kazuraba. Without words, we agree to go back to the garage.

 

.

..

...

How long I need to resist this feeling?

 


End file.
